Totally Worth It
by Rielence
Summary: The princess finds herself in an awkward situation when a Demon Door asks her to do something strange. /Oneshot/


_**A/N: Decided to try a Fable fic and this came to mind. The Hero of Brightwall is a princess in this story, not the prince. Just an FYI for ya all! Have fun reading!**_

__I walked up the pathway and saw another Demon Door. I sighed, and walked up to the sentient passageway. He woke up and yawned loudly right in my face. Bad breath. Can a door even have bad breath? Anyway, I looked up at it, waiting for it to speak its mind. They always had _something _to say. He looked at me and smiled.

"Ah... hello friend. I am very happy to see someone as attractive and nice as you." The Door began.

_Great, _I thought to myself. _This door is going to make me strip or something. I can feel it..._

"As you can see, I am merely a door. Therefore, I am deprived of sexual contact. I do not wish for you to engage with me. My request is that you have sexual contact with _another._"

"Okay," I stated plainly. Sex was good, and I didn't mind it. What could go wrong?

"But as you can see, I am male. So seeing male genitalia isn't in my best interest. My heart would be filled with rainbows if you were to engage in intercourse with another woman! It's the only way to get inside of my hidden chamber. And the only way to get all the gold I keep within. Your choice."

And _there _was the catch. Sex? With another girl. Out of the question! She was a sex crazed 19 year old, but she _was _the princess! And something like that was wrong. Right? She wasn't a homophobe or anything. But she certainly wasn't homosexual herself.

"Any other way to get inside?" I asked with hope.

"You _could _please me. If you want to stick your face in my mouth and let me lick you. That's the only way for me to get off."

I sighed again. I definitely would _not _go through that. There weren't many options. I _really _needed all the gold I could get to eat and lodge. But sex with a girl? I took a deep breath and agreed. I then teleported to Brightwall in hopes of finding a lesbian there. Or someone desperate for cash. _That _would work too.

After thoroughly searching Brightwall, I was still at a loss of girls. So I went to the dweller camp instead. It was low, but I'm sure _someone _there would enjoy eating that night. So I walked up to the most attractive woman I could find and made my move.

"Hey there," I started, with a flirtatious tone in my voice. "How are you?"

She looked up at me and gave me a solemn gaze. She held her chest and groaned. She was starving to death alright. And I could help her. Not from the bottom of my heart. But helping none the less. I got down to eye level with the poor girl and grabbed her hand with my own two. I smiled at her.

"Would you like some food?" I asked the girl.

She looked at me with a hopeful stare. Like there was a light at the end of the tunnel. She gave me a questioning look though. As if asking for the catch.

"In exchange for the meal, I'll just require your _services _for a while. We'll both be rewarded with lots of gold." I explained.

With her stomach literally killing her, and not many options, the dweller reluctantly stood up and took my hand. I transported us to a tavern and ordered her a beer as well as a giant steak. She ate the entire thing quickly and finished her drink just as quickly. She then looked at me, remembering her fate.

"Well let's just finish this quickly. Where are we doing this? Upstairs in the bedroom?" She asked me.

"No, take my hand." I answered.

She did, and I brought us to the Door in an instant. She looked at it and gasped.

"Yes, yes, I'm a door. Now just get on with it." The Demon Door insisted.

I took a deep breath, and looked at my partner. She wasn't _bad _looking by any means. She was actually quite pretty. But just the idea of the situation is what made me sick. I puckered my lips like I was about to kiss my mother on the cheek and moved in. She did the same and we met each others mouths gently. We both were not amused, but kept going. I kissed her again, and she returned the favor. We were both disgusted by the actions we were committing, but we both needed the money.

I wrapped my leg around the girl's to get things moving. She put her hand on my waist and we kissed deeper. She slid her tongue into my mouth and I all but threw up then and there. I slowly moved my tongue onto hers and we played around with them.

"I want to _see _the action. Open your mouths fully and touch tongues _outside _of your mouths!" The Door demanded.

We got closer to him and did just that. She stuck her tongue out and I did as well. We weren't quite sure what to do, so we just pressed them together. She licked my tongue and I just wrapped my arms around her neck. We passionately licked each others tongues like they were Popsicle and the Demon Door was moaning happily.

I grabbed her chest and pulled a bit, resulting in a yelp from her. She grabbed my breasts as well.

"Spit! I want to see spit!" The Door shouted.

I sighed again, but submitted. I grabbed her head and held it on mine. Out mouths were close then, and I spit right onto her lips. She slurped it up reluctantly, and returned some for me to drink. We were spitting and french kissing deeply and the Door loved it. She took off my shirt for me and looked at my bra. She went for the back of it and released my breasts to the world. She took one in one hand and sucked on the other. I moaned loudly. It felt so good! I grabbed her ass and clenched on it with my hands. We fell to the ground in our passion. I pushed her head deeper into my chest and she sucked harder.

She began to spit all over my boobs and I spit on her head. The door had better been pleased with them. I placed my hand inside of the dweller's pants and began to rub. She moaned really loud, so I knew I was doing something right. She kissed me hard. Almost _eating _my mouth! I returned the kiss happily. She took her pants off and I mine. We began to siccor each other and the door shouts,

"Stop! I cannot take it anymore! It is too much! You can enter now!" He shouts.

We both stopped and looked at each other. We were both relived that we hadn't had to go farther. The Door opened and we walked through. On the other side laid around one million gold and a note. I went to pick it up and it read,

"Worth it?"

I smiled and turned to my 'Partner' She smiled back. I leaned in and kissed her slowly and passionately. Our tongues danced on each others for a while, and we shared one last dose of spit. Ya know what Demon Door? Looking back on it? Totally Worth It.


End file.
